Good Vibrations
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Vegeta tries out one of Bulma's toys and ends up riding something else instead. For Kakavege Week.


Tossing and turning in his bed, Vegeta couldn't get the mental image of the other Saiyan out of his mind. It had been the first time they had sparred together in such a long time that they had brutal to each other. It wasn't every day that the Saiyans had an equal sparring partner and they had taken advantage of it to the fullest. Kakarot had been in a rare form today, sparked by raw energy and moving flawlessly. He had lost his shirt early in the match and Vegeta thoroughly enjoyed watching those chest and ab muscles flexing as he pummeled his opponent.

Heat flooded into Vegeta's groin as he remembered the way Kakarot had laid on the ground panting after they were done—occasionally letting out a soft groan as he tried to move his legs or arms. He licked his lips, imagining himself crawling over that sculpted body and tearing the younger man's remaining clothes off. A hand traveled to his swelling dick as the scene continued with him grabbing Kakarot's cock and touching it the same way.

Not content with just stroking, Vegeta would want to suck Kakarot too and make him moan louder. His fingers wrapped around his cock, the fantasy so real he could almost taste the salty sweat of the other Saiyan. He groaned and wished Kakarot was there right now. The fantasy twisted on itself and suddenly it was Kakarot sucking and slurping on his dick. His hips jerked at the thought and he let out a strangled gasp.

But Kakarot wouldn't hold back. No, the other man always got what he wanted one way or another. He'd probably want to take the weaker Saiyan—roughly preparing him if at all. One of Vegeta's trembling fingers made its way to his entrance and pushed inside. Hissing at the feeling but craving the pain from Kakarot, he pushed in further. His body shook and he squeezed his dick tightly to steady himself. Taking a deep breath he began to move his finger in and out of his tight hole. He let his other hand travel to tug at his sac. This was how Kakarot would touch him and he hungered for more of it.

Slipping a second finger into himself, Vegeta writhed on the bed. Even as good as it felt, it still wasn't enough to convince his body that it was that god fucking him. He wouldn't be able to cum like this—he needed more. Biting his lip, he checked the building for all the residents' ki. No one else was in the living section at the moment so it was the perfect chance. A soft whine left his mouth as he slid his fingers out and let go of his dick. He reassured himself that he'd get something much better soon.

Even though he knew no one would catch him, Vegeta still slunk through the hallways to Bulma's room. Once inside he headed straight to her bedside table and pulled open the bottom drawer. She had so many devices, everything that money could buy. His eyes drifted over the choices, trying to decide which would be the best. Finally grabbing one that he imagined would be the closest to Kakarot's size and some oil, he closed the door and fled back to his room.

Leaping back into the sweaty sheets, he hungrily put the realistic vibrator into his mouth. Vegeta couldn't hold back the moans as his fantasy returned to life. His cheeks flushed as he envisioned the larger Saiyan forcing his head down to lube him up. After a few minutes of pressing the long dick down his throat, he brought it between his trembling thighs and slicked it more with the stolen oil before he pressed it against his entrance. He knew his body wasn't prepared to take something this big yet, but Kakarot wouldn't wait if he was this close. With that in mind, Vegeta pushed it inside—his body resisting at first, then having no choice but to take it further.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he had to stop a moment to breathe. His body was stinging with pain but he gritted his teeth and continued anyway. This was what he wanted from the other Saiyan, this rough treatment that finally sealed the complete dominance that Kakarot had over him. The pain just fueled his fantasy and kept his hand moving. After his body had time to adjust and it was beginning to feel more like an act of pleasure than torment, Vegeta licked his lips and turned on the vibration.

His eyes immediately rolled back in his head as he let out a loud moan. The powerful motor rumbled inside him, making the toy and his body shake in tune with its motions. Panting as the experience became much more intense, Vegeta wondered why he'd never tried one of Bulma's devices before. He shifted it within him, trying different angles and pressures until he found the right combination that caused his hips to jerk off the bed. Toes curling tightly and breath coming harder now, he worked the vibrator roughly in him, still picturing it to be the larger Saiyan taking him.

"Kakarot!" The image was strong enough for him to hear his rival panting in his ear, a tongue on his ear, and teeth on his neck. Each push of the thick toy, each pulse of the motor making him cry out for the one he really wanted to feel.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

The voice was like a double-edged sword cutting through his daze: both exciting him to hear his name from those lips and filling him with anxiety at being discovered in such a compromised position. An involuntary moan escaped him before he was able to stop it and he froze, the vibrator still purring loudly between his thighs.

It didn't take long for Kakarot's eyes to fall on him and widen. "What are ya doin'?"

Kakarot crossed the room and crawled onto the bed, pulling Vegeta's knees apart to see what he was hiding. The prince gasped, hands flying to cover himself from the idiot's prying.

"What's this inside ya?" Kakarot asked in a voice that sounded too dumb to be seductive.

"Get away from me! What are you even doing here?! I told you to stop using your teleporting move on me!" Vegeta's cheeks burned and he grasped for his blanket to cover himself.

The intruder purred and pulled the blanket back. "I came to ask if ya wanted to spar, but this looks a lot more fun."

Vegeta's face burned. Kakarot was okay with this? Okay with finding his rival fucking himself? Okay enough that he wanted to join in? The prince decided to test the other while he had the opportunity. Slowly spreading his legs and grasping the large toy once more, Vegeta pulled it out inch by inch until the tip rubbed against his opening.

"Do you like what you see, Kakarot?" He bit his lip and teasingly pushed the tip in and out of his twitching hole, the powerful vibrations against his sensitive ring making his thighs shiver.

Kakarot licked his lips and nodded. "Does that feel good, Vegeta?"

Eyes gleaming with wicked intentions, Vegeta shoved the toy back inside himself hard enough to make his mouth drop open. He took a deep breath and removed his hand from the toy, smiling at Kakarot in invitation.

"Do you want to try?" He let out a shaky breath. The way the other man was staring at him made his dick twitch in anticipation.

"Yeah…"

His rival took hold of the vibrator and Vegeta held his breath, waiting to see what would happen. Their eyes met and Kakarot pulled away again.

"Let me get undressed."

The quickly spoken words were followed by a flurry of clothing being removed. Vegeta's eyes widened at the eagerness the other displayed, surprised things had progressed so easily. Kakarot had literally appeared out of nowhere during his fantasy and was now crouched naked in front of him. He took a moment to enjoy the view of that godly body, groaning at the thickness that stood proud and ready. Mouth watering as his rival reached between his legs once again, Vegeta's fingertips dug into the mattress as he steeled himself for his dreams to come true. The vibrator was pulled out quickly and he let out a whimper at the sudden loss.

Kakarot held up the device, seeming to study it for a moment before leaning back on the bed and spreading his legs.

"So it goes in here?" He pried at his hole a bit and then pushed the toy inside. A screech pierced the room, "Vegeta! This doesn' feel good at all, liar!" Tears welled in his eyes, his mouth screwed into a cross between a grimace and a pout as he tossed the vibrator back onto the bed.

Vegeta stared in shock at him. "You weren't supposed to just shove it in yourself, idiot! You were—ugh, nevermind." He wiped the palm of his hand over his face as he let out an irritated breath. Only Kakarot would do something so asinine but the dejected look in his eyes gave Vegeta's anger pause.

"Does it still hurt, Kakarot?" Vegeta sat up and crawled forward, stopping inches away from the other. A feeble nod was the reply and Vegeta couldn't help but grin. "Do you want me to help you feel better?"

Waiting for another nod of consent, Vegeta repositioned Kakarot on some pillows so that he could straddle his lap. "Just focus on me for now."

"Whaddya gonna do?"

Kakarot's petulant voice made him chuckle and Vegeta pressed their lips together in response. Purring out a moan at the way Kakarot's full lips cushioned against his, Vegeta moved slowly in an attempt to lead his partner. But the stubborn fighter had never been one to follow others and soon began dominating the kiss. A hot tongue slid across his lip, trying to press inside, and Vegeta relented. He'd been waiting for this moment and opened his mouth willingly. Strong hands smoothed over his muscled arms and Vegeta knew it was time.

Reaching underneath him, Vegeta's body felt hot just holding onto Kakarot's dick. His guess about his lover's size had been fairly accurate and he couldn't wait to be penetrated by the real one. Kakarot groaned into his mouth as Vegeta pumped the flagging cock back to its fullest. His own twitched in response to having the flesh between his fingers: engorged and hot, long and curved, and slightly sticky with smeared precum. While sucking on Kakarot's tongue, Vegeta lowered himself onto the thick head and pressed downwards.

It slid easily into his stretched entrance, ripples of pleasure spreading through his center as he pushed all the way to the hilt. Kakarot pulled away with a pant and moan, black, half-lidded eyes boring into his as they both shivered from the sudden connection.

"Vegeta," a long breath and fingers digging into skin, "yer makin' me feel really good."

Gasping and flushing from the praise and fullness, Vegeta grinned and rolled his hips slowly—pulling another moan out of Kakarot's red lips.

"Just wait. It will get even better, Kakarot."

There was a flash of pink as the magnificent man beneath him licked his lips, then a rumbling purr that sped up his movements. Up and down, Vegeta felt the tug and push at his flesh as he rode Kakarot's cock. His fingers traced over pronounced muscles and twisted over raised nipples. Hearing Kakarot keen and moan for him, pant and beg for more made Vegeta's blood race and his body burn. It was better than he had imagined, the feel of being spread over thick thighs and the way Kakarot clutched his hips in effort to keep him grinding downwards.

"Why don't you try the toy again?" He snatched it without interrupting his flow and waved it with a raised eyebrow.

Kakarot huffed and shook his head, hands clamping tighter.

"Take it slow this time." He lifted all the way off the long dick and slammed his hips down, groaning and eyes momentarily rolling back. Taking a deep breath he smirked at Kakarot again, "I think you'll enjoy it."

With a half frown and raised eyebrow, Kakarot took hold of the rumbling device once more. Vegeta pushed the oil next to him and stilled his movements so Kakarot could prepare as necessary. The sight of Kakarot pumping the lubricant over the realistic looking toy made Vegeta's balls tighten in desire. When Kakarot shifted to settle it between his legs, Vegeta couldn't help but twist to try to watch. If he hadn't wanted to watch the beautiful face contort with pleasure he would have turned around and rode the big cock backwards, plunging the toy into Kakarot's ass himself.

Plump lips trembled and dark eyes slipped closed while Kakarot squirmed. He let out several shaky breaths and then a long, low groan.

"Better?" Being fully seated, he could feel slight vibrations through Kakarot's body.

He licked his lips and looked up at Vegeta through thick lashes, cheeks reddened and mouth slightly parted. "A lot better."

"Try moving it in and out." Picking up where he left off, Vegeta lifted and pushed downwards with smooth, hard motions. Never taking his eyes off Kakarot's, he held nothing back now—not his thrusts, his screams, or even his hands from roaming and touching everywhere they could. Kakarot's face, his neck, hair, chest, and abs, all were worshipped frantically and equally. Smoothing his palm over the bulging muscles in the arm Kakarot worked himself with, Vegeta yearned to feel that level of concentration aimed at himself.

Pulling Kakarot's free hand to his aching cock, Vegeta guided it up and down with a hungry growl. Kakarot wasted no time in taking control of this as well, staring at the way it dripped and twitched under his ministrations—which only pushed Vegeta to whimper for more. Hips jerking and thighs shaking, Vegeta gritted his teeth as he forced himself to keep moving, keep putting his whole body into each thrust, and keep hanging on to each second of pleasure.

"I feel so good, 'Geta…I feel ya bouncin' on me and this buzzin' in me…I ain' gonna last!" A growling moan followed his words, echoed by Vegeta.

"Yeah, mng!" Each touch, each moan made his muscles draw tighter, his body shaking from the tension of riding the thin line between need and completion. Gaze flitting everywhere: the red tips of Kakarot's ears, a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth, the sweat trailing between flexed abs, Vegeta wanted to remember every last detail. He leaned forward to grab ahold of the broad shoulders and caused Kakarot's grip to brush over the head of his cock.

The unexpected touch was all it took to send him plummeting over the edge and his body shook as he sprayed across Kakarot's chest and neck with a yell. Clinging to Kakarot as if his life depended on it, he felt strong hands on his waist, moving him up and down again. His head wobbled from the jolt and he whimpered at the extra stimulation.

"O-Oh! Vegeeeta!"

It was a voice Kakarot never used before and for some reason Vegeta's body felt warmer from hearing it. The softness laced with need would have aroused him instantly if possible. He leaned forward to place wet kisses along the heaving neck, pampering Kakarot as he recovered from his orgasm. When his breathing began to even out, Vegeta moved off him and slowly pulled the vibrator out. Kakarot shivered and reached for out for him.

Happy to comply with the request, Vegeta curled next to Kakarot, purring softly at the warmth radiating between them. Silence enveloped them for several minutes, both content to bask in the afterglow. Ever so slowly however, a hand began to explore the length of Vegeta's thigh and trace over the lines between his muscles. He looked up at Kakarot's face to see a devious grin on the face looking back at him.

"What are you up to?"

"It's just that ya seemed to enjoy that so much. I was wonderin' how much ya'd like both me and that buzzin' thing inside ya at the same time!"

"What?" Vegeta felt a blush spread across his face even as his dick twitched at the idea. "Why me and not you? You seemed to quite enjoy it yourself."

"Yup! We can try that afterwards!" He let out a lecherous chuckle as he moved in to taste Vegeta's lips once again.

Groaning into the kiss, Vegeta couldn't deny that he liked how Kakarot's mind thought about sex. Vegeta grinned against soft lips as he thought about what other kinky ideas existed in Kakarot's head. This was definitely looking to be the start of an enticing relationship.


End file.
